2 Late Bloomers
by MermaidOfTheSea123
Summary: The Watanabe twins had always been closed off to the outside world, and it was hard for them to ever open up to anyone. When their father comes back to Japan with news of their mother's death, he wants them to try opening up and making friends, knowing that it isn't healthy for them to stay like this. But what happens when these two go to Ouran and are mistaken for boys?


**A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you like what I have put together in this story! Please leave comments and any suggestions!**

 **~Shadow ^_^**

 **Prologue**

As far as they could remember, the Watanabe twins were together. They never did anything without the other. This included, sharing a room, clothes, thoughts, feelings, and even memories. One was called Kokona. While she was the older of the two, she was definitely not near as confident as her sister Nanami.

When their mother left for the states on a business trip, and never came back, Nanami had to assume the role of the oldest, protecting her sister, and treating her as if she were her own daughter. Kokona never minded though, she liked having her sister act like Mother. After all, they only had each other now.

The sunshine poured into the room and Kokona sat up in her bed. She rubbed her puffy eyes that still desired sleep, and then looked over at a bed that was empty. As always, Nanami had woken up first. Kokona rolled her eyes and got up, pulling on a silk robe and exiting the bedroom. She was greeted by a maid servant that offered her the uniform that she was required to wear to her new school, Ouran Academy.

"Just.. put it on my bed.." She said. "And where is my sister?"

The maid simply pointed down the staircase. "In the dining hall Miss."

The girl nodded and walked down the staircase towards the room that smelled of morning foods and prepared afternoon lunches.

"Morning," Kokona looked over at the voice that belonged to her sister. Nanami stood up from her chair and walked over to hug her sister. He short black hair and fair pale skin were accompanied by a smile.

Kokona unwrapped her arms from her sister and tucked her own short hair behind her ear. "Good morning Nami." She said, and took a seat in front of a white plate with a biscuit and eggs, her favorite.

"I take it you got your uniform?" Nanami took her seat again, in front of her twin who now ate peacefully. Kokona nodded. "Yes, but I want you to know I'm not wearing it.."

Nanami nodded back.

"I knew you wouldn't like it because I don't like it.." She took another bite. "..but it is mandatory, Koko.. its how things work here..".

Her older sister sighed, taking a sip of her morning tea. The little porcelain cup sat on a decorative plate and made a nice little sound when the two met.

"Well.. what are we going to do then?"

"I don't know, but Chairman Suou said it was required that we wear those ugly things."

Both sat in silence and were mentally angry things weren't going their way. Things always went their way, and the thought of something going against their opinions made each twin sick. This isn't how things were supposed to be at all.

Just then, a grandfather clock in the next room , struck 7:00. Nanami set her fork down and stood up, gently wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Come on, we need to get ready."

"What are we going to wear?" Her sister stood up as well, leaving her empty plate and dirty napkin for the servants.

Nanami only shrugged and then proceeded to walk up the stairs to their bedroom. Kokona followed, their footsteps in sync.

Everything was in sync with them. Including their feelings about not wanting to wear a pale yellow dress to a fancy school for children with rich parents.

The limousine pulled up to the front door of the academy, and the driver hopped out to let the Watanabe girls out of the long black car. When the car drove off, the girls stood there, hand in hand, and shaking in their own skin.

Kokona wore black pants with white shoes and a white hoodie. While her sister wore a pair of gray pants and black shoes, along with a gray hoodie. Nanami squeezed her elder sister's hand and the two started walking.

Upon entrance, the two noticed the halls were empty. These large halls were decorated handsomely with crystal light fixtures, and fine marble tables holding different floral arrangements.

They walked on until they reached a large door that above read, "Chairman Suou's Office". The two worked together and opened the large door, revealing a tall blonde man who stood on the opposite side of a large cherry oak desk.

"Welcome to Ouran boys." He said.

The girls exchanged glances and Nanami had an evil grin while Kokona swallowed. About to correct the Chairman, Kokona opened her mouth, only to be silenced by her sister's hand.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Suou." Nanami said, taking her hand away from Kokona's mouth.

The Chairman walked over to the girls and crossed his arms. "My apologies, if I would've known that you two were boys, I would've sent male uniforms". He then snapped his fingers, and an attendant came in with two bags. "Here you go.." The attendant handed one bag to each twin. "You're both in Class A," He paused, "Also, there are many great clubs you may find at our Academy.. " He smiled. "Good day boys."

With that, the two looked at each other, Kokona still unsure. Nanami then smiled and thanked the chairman before taking her sister's arm and leading her out of the office.

Once out of range Kokona shook her sister off. "Are you crazy?!" Nanami just grinned evilly again and walked past her sister.

"At least these uniforms are.. you know, decent.." Kokona said, looking at herself in the mirror. They had found a bathroom and decided that it would be smart to change. However, it was Nanami's master plan to use the boys restroom, just to "keep up the act" was her reasoning.

"Yeah.." Nanami went over to the sink and wet her hands, before running her finger through her hair. Her slicked black strands made her look even more like a boy, and Kokona walked to the sink as did the same thing. The two then stopped and took one last look in the mirror.

Nanami smiled again with a hind of mischief, while Kokona just looked unsure. She knew her sister only wanted to do this as a game, and Kokona could never tell her own twin what a bad idea this was. She was never strong enough to voice her own opinion, and sometimes Nanami would take advantage of this.

The two then walked out of the washroom and found their way to the correct classroom. Before opening the door, Nanami felt Kokona squeeze her hand,

"are you ready Nami?".

"yeah Koko... let's have some fun."


End file.
